<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Aunt's Affection by vecnawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388222">An Aunt's Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites'>vecnawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda is Joan’s affectionate aunt, who Joan’s friends knew to be much warmer, to Joan anyway, once she was off the clock. And well it was fun to see the usually stoic woman light up and hug her honorary niece, and occasionally comment about how big she’s gotten(in more ways than one), Glynda’s affection for Joan went a bit further than her friends knew. It’s not like either would ever admit that they had sex, or how often they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Aunt's Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sighed as she pressed her forehead against the table, groaning. “It feels like my brain is melting…” she whined out, tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad, dolt…” Weiss snipped, although she too, was rubbing her temples. The test that they had all just gone through had been relatively brutal. <em>Everyone</em> was calming a headache at this point, no matter how good they were at academics.</p>
<p>Joan sighed as she sat in her seat, before glancing up as she heard the distinctive <em>clack, clack, clack</em> of distinctive high heels, smiling widely as her dear aunt came towards the table.</p>
<p>And hadn’t <em>that</em> shocked her friends and teammates, finding out that she was related to the Deputy Headmistress and Combat Class Instructor. Weiss had of course, immediately called foul, saying that that was the only reason she had been accepted...and had received detention for it, along with an intense dressing down over the fact that if anyone came to Beacon privileged, it was her.</p>
<p>“Hello, Auntie. How are things?” Joan asked, receiving a soft smile from the normally stern woman as she leaned down and hugged her. She ignored the looks that her friends gave the sight, I mean, really, hadn’t they been hugged by their family before?</p>
<p>“Very well, Joan. Would you like to come have some tea with me before curfew? We could catch up, and you can tell me how your sisters are doing?” Glynda offered, her hands on the younger blonde’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’d love too, auntie!” Joan chirped, standing up. “I’ll see you all in a bit!” she began following her aunt, not noticing the eyes that followed her gait.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hard to believe they are related...I mean, if it wasn’t for looks…” Yang muttered quietly. After all, Joan was happy and relaxed, and Glynda...well, <em>wasn’t</em>.</p>
<p>Pyrrha sighed. “Just because their attitudes are different doesn’t make them unrelated, Yang.” although, even the Champion had been shocked when their normally stern teacher had smiled warmly and hugged her partner, saying how <em>big</em> she had gotten...she wasn’t sure if she meant height only, either. She was fairly sure that Glynda’s eyes had roamed her partner’s body.</p>
<p>But she shook it off. It was likely just a family member amazed at how rapidly another one they rarely saw had grown. There was no way it was more than that…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ah! A-Auntie!”</em> Joan gasped out, shivering. The pair had barely closed the door to Glynda’s quarters before the older woman had lifted her with her semblance and began to carefully disrobe her, starting with her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra, supporting her large, cream colored breasts, which her aunt cupped and gently squeezed through the flimsy fabric. “You’ve <em>definitely</em> grown bigger, Joanie…” Glynda purred.</p>
<p>Joan whined as her bra was removed and tossed away, where exactly, she couldn’t bring herself to care as her Auntie cupped her sensitive breasts, her thumbs (such soft skin, despite her heavy huntress work) making her already puffy nipples swell even more. She squirmed in the air as the small buttons of flesh were pinched gently between thumb and forefinger, a gentle twist making her arch, her nipples popping out of their small slits.</p>
<p>“<em>I...hate them! So big, so sensitive!”</em> she gasped, feeling her panties beginning to soak as her aunt lovingly fondled her bare chest. <em>“People stare at them so much!”</em></p>
<p>Glynda gave her dear niece a playful frown, cupping her breasts and bouncing them gently in her palms, pressing them together. “And the fact I love them means nothing?” she asked, leaning down and licking her left nipple, then her right nipple, before taking them both into her mouth and gently sucking, letting her tongue and teeth roam over the sensitive nubs.</p>
<p>“<em>AHH!”</em> Brothers, Glynda <em>loved</em> how responsive her niece was. She loved her niece’s sensitive body, knowing that while she may be embarrassed by it, it was a wonder for bedtime activities.</p>
<p>Carefully manipulating her semblance, Glynda moved Joan towards the bed, lying her down upon it and flipping her skirt up as she moved away from her, revealing soaked black panties. Cupping her thigh and rubbing her thumb along it, Glynda looked over her niece’s body, eyes soft as she curled her fingers into the band of the wet fabric, before swiftly pulling them down and flinging them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan flushed darkly as she felt the cool air over her bare core, her thighs tensing, the only thing keeping them from snapping closed being her Aunt’s firm grasp. <em>“Auntie!”</em> she squeaked, looking down her body to see her aunt staring between her legs with a hunger in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glynda licked her lips and slowly began to strip herself naked, unlacing and removing her corset top and bra, sighing softly as her breasts were freed, before standing and sliding her long flowing skirt down her body, revealing that she had forgone underwear, groaning in relief as her thick ten-inch cock sprung upwards, already leaking. “Ah...so much better….” she moaned, palming her heavy cock and giving it a few swift pumps, before looking back at her niece with lust in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan blushed darkly as her aunt grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs, still clad in her thigh-high stockings, up onto her shoulders, lifting her rear off of the bed and spreading her open. Her heart skipped several beats as her aunt licked her lips, eyes dark with lust, lowering her head…</p>
<p>“<em>AHHH!”</em> Joan cried out, arching her back as her loving aunt licked a swath up her soaking pussy, the tip of her tongue flicking her clit.</p>
<p>Pants and whines escaped her lips as her beloved aunt ate her out with vigor, her tongue wild over her soaking flesh, her nose rubbing her clit, sending bolts of pleasure up her spine. She whined and wiggled as best she could as she felt herself starting to cum. <em>“Auntieeeee~”</em> she wailed out, squirting hard as she tipped over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glynda hummed as she licked away at her niece’s core, pulling away and lowering Joan’s rear to the bed, rising to her knees and allowing her cock to rest on her precious niece’s belly. She waited for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath, before pulling her hips back and nudging the slick lips with her swollen head. “Going to start pushing, sweetie…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan keened, arching as her aunt started pushing inwards, spreading her walls. <em>“Ah! So...so big, auntie Glynda!”</em> her fingers and toes curled as she was spread apart, the wide head nudging the entrance to her womb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve grown up so much, so beautiful...has it really only been a few months since we saw each other at your home?” Glynda asked the freshly turned nineteen year old trembling beneath her. Granted, she was in no shape to answer, trembling and clutching at Glynda as she clenched around the elder’s cock.</p>
<p>Pumping slowly into Joan’s core, Glynda hummed, reminiscing back. “I remember that was your eighteenth birthday...you spoke to me in private, saying that you wished for me to take your virginity…” she moaned out, picking up speed, feeling her balls slapping against Joan’s plush cheeks, “I was shocked, naturally! But seeing you, all blushing and shy, stammering out that you wanted your first time to be with someone who loved and cherished you…” Glynda’s eyes were soft, “How could I say no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan whined as she was fucked hard by her aunt, clutching at her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around the older blonde’s hips. <em>“Auntieeee~”</em> she quivered as she clenched around the thick cock within her in almost but not quite orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glynda smirked. “You were such a flustered mess, trying to hide your beautiful body from me...although your shock when you saw my cock fully erect the first time was something else...you nearly passed out!” she chuckled, remembering how red Joan’s face had gotten.</p>
<p>The subject of the conversation cried out as she came hard, clenching tightly around her aunt’s, her <em>lover’s</em>, cock, attempting to milk it for what it could give her.</p>
<p>Glynda moaned loudly but didn’t slow down on her thrusting, “You were so adorable when I spread your legs and started to eat you out...saying that it was ‘dirty’ and ‘so embarrassing’...but you came so hard from my fingers and tongue, didn’t you, Joanie?” she purred, watching her precious niece arch her back as she struck her g-spot, putting her breasts up in offering. “Don’t mind if I do~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan squealed, her hands coming up and clasping around Glynda’s head as she sucked on her nipple, thrusting away at her core with a machine-like precision. <em>“Gonna cum again! AUNTIEEEE~”</em> she wailed, clutching the older blonde tightly.</p>
<p>Pulling back with a <em>pop</em>, Glynda groaned, feeling her balls tightening. She knew that she would cum soon if she didn’t take a short break. Slowing down a bit, she pulled back, doing long slow pumps as she waited for Joan to ease down. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” she asked as the younger blonde loosened the hold her legs had around her waist.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan panted and whined, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out as her aunt continued to slowly roll her hips forwards and back, her thick cock spreading her walls, the wide tip every now and then hitting the entrance to her womb. Her toes curled as she squirmed, looking up desperately at her beloved aunt, her first confidant outside of her mother and Saphron, her first and only lover, who taught her everything that she needed to know about sex and her own body. <em>“P-Please, auntie...cum! Cum in me!”</em> she whined. <em>“Its safe, I’m on birth control!”</em> that was the one thing that Glynda had never done, fill up her womb with her thick cum. She had allowed her to drink it, had sprayed the thick seed all over her breasts, belly, and rear, but her aunt had never filled her womb to bloating and let her walk away carrying a part of her with her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda shivered at the thought of filling her precious niece up with her plentiful load, having never trusted herself to let go in her lover’s pussy, not wanting to risk her career as a Huntress after she had mentioned her desire. “J-Joan…” she croaked out, feeling those slim, long legs wrap around her waist again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Come on, auntie...fill your naughty niece up with your thick cream…”</em> Joan moaned out, feeling her auntie throb within her. <em>“Paint my needy little pussy white!”</em> she tightened her legs and wrapped her arms around her aunt’s back, refusing to allow her to pull herself out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda groaned, throwing her head back and crying out as her balls pulsed several times, her backed up seed spurting out of her cock in long, powerful bursts, filling her niece’s core to the point of overflowing, her balls determined to jettison every drop of cum within them. She could hear her precious niece cooing and moaning softly, shivering underneath her.</p>
<p>Looking down, she saw a blissful expression on Joan’s face, a red flush along her cheeks. One of her hands reached up and cupped her cheek, before the younger blonde tilted her head and pressed her lips sweetly against hers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As time passed, the pair relaxed against one another, sharing kisses and soft words, as Glynda slowly softened to a semi within her. As the elder blonde slowly pulled her cock out, a gush of cum followed, flowing down the pronounced curve of Joan’s rear, making both blush.</p>
<p>“<em>Mmmm</em>, you <em>really</em> filled me up, auntie…” Joan murmured, sitting up a bit and peering between her thighs to watch the flow. Glynda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her cock twitching and regaining stiffness.</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open as a deceptively gentle hand cupped her slick cock, giving it a few gentle pumps, seeing an eager, <em>hungry</em> look on her niece’s face. “Don’t stop now, auntie...you have more for me in there, right? You have to...you made love to me several times each time we got time to do this…”</p>
<p>That was true, Glynda thought. Making love to her niece was <em>supposed</em> to have been a one time thing, something to help ease Joan into sex and for her to learn what she liked and didn’t like...but it became much more than that. Every visit she made, Joan would find a way and time to spend with her alone, and it would turn into lovemaking. She had taught her niece <em>everything</em> that she knew-positions, tricks, even cataloging kinks for her. And she <em>never</em> stopped at one orgasm for either of them. Unless something happened to pull them apart, Joan only stopped when Glynda was empty and limp.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shifting, Joan got on her hands and knees, raising her peachy rear up into the air, her pussy dripping Glynda’s cum down her thighs. Looking back, she smiled, giving her ass a wiggle, her cheeks jiggling slightly. “Well? Don’t stop, auntie...I want to leave with every drop of your cum in me!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda groaned, reaching out and palming the pliant, yet still firm swells. “What a temptress you are, Joan...what you do to me…” she growled, thrusting back in, the mixture of their cum making it an easy glide.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The elder blonde quickly set an extremely fast pace, her hips impacting into her nieces backside <em>hard</em>, loud claps filling the air along with slick sounds, Joan crying out in pleasure, her pussy clenching down around her auntie’s cock.</p>
<p>Glynda watched as Joan fell forwards, her chest pressing and flattening against her sheets, causing her rear to be pushed upwards more, pronouncing it. Glynda growled in lust as she slammed against Joan even harder, watching her precious nieces’ rear jiggle beautifully when her own hips slammed against her rear.</p>
<p>Shifting her hands from the younger woman’s hips to her rear, Glynda squeezed and kneaded the plump and giving flesh eagerly, loving the warmth and contrast of criminally soft skin and firm muscle beneath.</p>
<p>She spread the cheeks wide, making Joan squeal into her sheets as a crinkled circle of skin, dark pink in color, was revealed. Glynda licked her lips as she imagined sinking into that tight little hole, before letting her cheeks go, watching at the twin half moons slapped back together with a loud <em>clap</em>, jiggling greatly. That was one place she <em>hadn’t</em> claimed...but that might change today.</p>
<p>Glynda’s cock twitched hard inside Joan’s core. Raising her hand, she slapped Joan’s right buttock with a <em>crack</em>, loving the squeal and hard clench around her cock. “I haven’t forgotten you adore having your lovely bottom spanked, sweetheart…” she spanked her again, watching the adipose flesh turn pink from her handling. She spanked her again, the opposite cheek this time, watching as Joan whimpered and squirmed, but she couldn’t deny that the clenching of her pussy, nor the extra wetness that dripped from their joining and onto the bed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan bit her aunt’s sheets, whimpering into the soft cloth as her pussy burned with want and need, rippling and flexing around her auntie’s thick cock, her powerful hands raining blows down upon her bubbly cheeks as she thrust her stiff flesh between the lips of her sensitive core. Her hips rocked back and forth into her beloved aunt’s thrusts. She whined softly as she felt one of her aunt’s hands stop spanking her, only for her eyes to snap open as one slid around her front and between her legs, rubbing and circling her clit, sending bolts of pleasure rushing through her.</p>
<p>She seized in place, releasing a muffled scream into the sheets in her mouth as she came hard, squirting and shamefully soaking not only her own thighs, but her aunt’s and the bedding beneath her. Her cheeks burned, shivering as she felt her aunt slide out of her pussy, leaving her core clenching around nothing and the younger blonde shivering in dismay. Had she done something for her aunt to not want to cum in her again? She hoped not! She loved the feeling of her aunt’s cum inside her!</p>
<p>Whining in discontent as she felt her aunt move away, her cheeks burned as she felt the woman lower herself and spread her ass open, revealing not only her cum dripping flower, but her twitching, crinkled bud. She couldn’t help but shiver as the cool air rushed over her lower half, before she felt the heat of her auntie’s breaths…</p>
<p>“<em>EEEP!”</em></p>
<p>Joan <em>squealed</em>, eyes bulging, slim fingers digging into the sheets beneath her as her aunt’s <em>tongue</em> swept a line between her cheeks, swirling over the hole teasingly, setting the nerves of something that usually went completely untouched alight. Mortification burned through her. <em>“A-Auntie!”</em> she wailed, doing her best not to move or do anything that would inconvenience her aunt. <em>“That...that’s <b>dirty!”</b></em> she bit her lip as her aunt’s tongue slipped over the tiny little pucker again, her toes curling against the alien sensation.</p>
<p>She shuddered as her aunt chuckled, warm breaths flowing over her slick nether region. <em>“You’re a clean girl, Joan...but if you insist…”</em> she felt her aunt move away again, and heard a sucking noise, wondering what she was doing. Her eyes widened again as she felt the poke of what could only be her aunt’s fingers pressing against the tiny sunken circle of skin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda suckled on her middle and ring fingers, lathering them thick with saliva, to the point when she removed them from her mouth, thick drips fell to her sheets to join the myriad of other fluids. Pressing the slim tips against Joan’s tiny little hole, she smirked as she felt her niece flinch.</p>
<p>With little fanfare, she <em>pushed</em> her fingers into Joan’s only unclaimed hole, cock throbbing at the <em>squeal</em> her little sweetheart let loose, jerking back against her fingers.</p>
<p>Slowly she pumped them, back and forth, making scissoring motions to stretch and loosen the clenching circle of flesh. “There, there, sweetheart…” she hummed, rubbing Joan’s bubbly backside, feeling her niece tremble and clench tightly around her, her body attempting to force her fingers out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan panted, her fingers and toes curling and uncurling, the muscles in her arms, legs, and belly twitching, her pussy trembling, her...her butt squeezing down hard on her auntie’s fingers as she squirmed against her. Why was her aunt doing this? It felt good, for sure, but...for what reason? Feeling her aunt removing her fingers from her body, she felt her anus twitch and flex several times, trying to regain its normal tightness, a dark blush forming on her face, just <em>knowing</em> her aunt could see <em>inside her</em> if she so wanted-</p>
<p>Her pupils shrank as something <em>much</em> larger than her auntie’s fingertips pressing against her winking hole, but she didn’t struggle, knowing her aunt would never hurt her. She bit her lower lip and glanced back over her shoulder with hooded eyes, seeing her aunt staring at her in absolute hunger.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Joan <em>relaxed</em>, before <em>moving</em> backwards, flinching as she felt the entirety of her auntie’s cock <em>slam</em> into her bubbly rear, her aunt’s hips meeting the plush swells of her bottom. Opening her eyes, forcing the tears pricking at their corners due to the sudden stretch away. <em>“C-Come on, Auntie…”</em> she bore down, squeezing tightly around the intrusion, pulling a dark moan from her fellow blonde. <em>“Fuck me like you want too…EEEP!”</em> Joan squeaked as Glynda’s hand came down on her rear with a loud <em>crack</em>, feeling the sting and her flesh wobble, before fingers <em>sank</em> into her backside, making her moan.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>You...you little tease…”</em> Glynda groaned, fighting with everything she was to not explode before she moved. As it was, she could already feel her precum leaking out into her precious niece’s scorching hot and brutally squeezing backside. Her balls were churning, twitching in her sack, her backed up cum begging to be released. <em>“Trying to make me cum unexpectedly…”</em> she huffed.</p>
<p>She clutched at Joan’s perfect backside, groaning again as her fingers sank into it, her flesh bulging between her fingers. She knew that she had all the time in the world to partake in Joan’s body...at least until she started dating...but was it so wrong she wanted to savor it?</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip, Glynda pulled back slowly, watching that pink ring cling to her cock, almost <em>refusing</em> to let go. She continued slowly, until only the head of her cock was still within Joan’s body, hesitating just a moment, long enough to see Joan beginning to turn her head back towards her, before <em>pushing</em> back in, meeting Joan’s plush rear with a muted <em>clap</em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Both cried out in pleasure, Joan from the powerful thrust, Glynda from the brutal squeeze around her cock.</p>
<p>Joan felt her arms give out, making her fall face first to the bedding, her moans swallowed into the silk sheets her aunt covered her bed with.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda on the other hand, could feel precum squirting out of her cock tip and leaking into Joan’s rear. It wasn’t a true orgasm, just enough that she could feel herself getting close to the edge, her balls trembling and crying out for mercy. Brothers, her niece’s body was so <em>sinful</em>! She wasn’t going to last!</p>
<p>She groaned; her niece was too perfect. She began to thrust again, this time abandoning all pretense at control, hammering away at her now squealing niece’s backside. <em>“</em><em>Not...going to be able to hold back, sweetie! I’m so...sorry! FUCK!”</em> Glynda’s words were almost masked by the loud smacking of flesh on flesh.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan whined into the bedding. <em>“It’s okay, Auntie! Cum whenever you want! Fill your naughty niece’s ass up!”</em> she gasped, her own climax very near. She could feel herself clenching down, her sore pussy grabbing and squeezing at nothing. She shivered as she heard her aunt <em>growl</em> in her ear as she <em>thrust</em> forwards, the younger blonde’s eyes going wide as her aunt’s heavy balls slapped against her sticky pussy, feeling them pulse, tense, and relax at the same time warmth began to flood her rear. <em>“S-Shoo...hooooottt!”</em> she whined, wiggling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda swore she could feel her ears <em>pop</em> from pressure differential as her balls practically <em>exploded</em>, cum bursting out of her cock in massive streams, shooting out so hard and so fast it practically <em>hurt</em>, her cum filling her niece’s plump backside so much that it forced itself back, forcefully squirting its way past the seal and spattering back on Glynda’s pelvis and Joan’s ass.</p>
<p>Out of energy, Glynda slumped forwards, collapsing onto her niece’s back, trying to calm her heart and catch her breath. She closed her eyes, nuzzling into Joan’s neck and humming. Her scent after sex was <em>wonderful</em>...her cock, spent and softening as it was, twitched, still grasped in Joan’s ass.</p>
<p>She could have fallen asleep then and there, if she hadn’t heard the wheezing huff beneath her, making her jolt. “Sorry, sweetie!” she gasped, twisting and turning on her side, bringing Joan with her, who sighed in relief, allowing herself to be cuddled by her aunt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan moaned softly, sore in all the best places, her ass still plugged by her auntie’s cock. Feeling her arms wrap around her, she snuggled backwards into her hold, feeling her breasts press into her back. <em>“Mmm, what about class?”</em> she asked, knowing that she had about, glancing at the clock, only ten minutes to get clean, dressed, and down several flights of stairs to her final class of the day. She had already missed two of them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glynda scoffed softly, gently groping one of Joan’s breasts and fondling it softly. <em>“Skip it. Stay with me for a while. I’ll cover for you later and say that you needed </em><em>rest because something at lunch didn’t agree with you.”</em> she hummed, refusing to let Joan go...or leave her body. She would eventually, but for now? No, she was going to cuddle with her precious niece, her cock tucked away inside the warmth of her body.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Joan hummed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to nod off to the beat of her aunt’s heart. Everything else could wait...and maybe, she and her auntie could have another go before she went back to the dorms?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>